


A Day To Remember

by ManiacManaged4749



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacManaged4749/pseuds/ManiacManaged4749
Summary: There's a happy announcement on the ship and it is the start of a new era for some people.
Relationships: Claire Finn/Isaac (The Orville), Kelly Grayson/Ed Mercer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	A Day To Remember

It was an off day on the ship. There were no missions, no unexplained phenomenon in the black obis of space. They were just drifting. Either people resided in their quarters or were enjoying the company of others in the mess hall. All except Ed and Kelly.

They resided in their offices. A captain and commander can’t just stop working for a day. Virtual paperwork would just build up. Visitors would come by and check in on them but only for a short amount of time. Like they say it’s lonely at the top.

Now it would be a normal off day, but big news was coming. Currently at 1200 hours in the afternoon, Claire and Isaac were having a date in Environmental Simulator 3. To Claire it would be the same routine: Isaac would change into human, they would eat and talk before they got down and dirty to end the date. However, Isaac had a plan.

In his coat pocket sat a box. This box contained a ring. A diamond engagement ring. They had got back together a few months ago but Isaac felt it was right and, in his words, it was he next step to a relationship. He was going to propose during dinner, he would’ve never got this idea if it wasn’t for the Captain. He had gone to ask him what the next stage of a relationship was and gave him this idea.

The captain had helped him out a lot. He helped Isaac choose a ring and come with a plan on what to say. If he had gotten the help from either John or Gordon all this would have gone pear-shaped. Always ask the person who either is in or was in a loving relationship for quite a while. They have the best advice.

Isaac had wondered why the captain and commander had divorced. He knew about the working too much and the affair but couldn’t understand why the commander had done what she did. The captain was one of the best people on the ship and even he could feel love radiating off him when he looked or talked about Kelly. The same goes for Kelly. Humans are complicated.

At the moment, Claire was going on about one of the crew’s medical records. She wouldn’t give away the name but, in some ways, she was surprised they were still alive. He nonchalantly placed his hand inside his jacket and pulled out the box as he went down on one knee.

“Claire. I would have never thought that coming on the ship would mean that I would get the pleasure of being with you. You’ve helped my become more human and you help my internal programs function better. I’m better with you than without you. Will you marry me?” He spoke clearly.

The black-haired woman in front of him wore a shocked expression for a few moments until she collected herself. “Wow,” she finally muttered, “did not expect this to happen.” Her thoughts were racing and the only words she could think and say were, “Yes, I will marry you Isaac.”

* * *

It had been a few months and finally the day had come. The mess hall and shuttle bay had been decked out for this momentous occasion. Who could ever believe a robot and a human would be getting married?

People were making their way into the shuttle bay and seating themselves reading and waiting for the ceremony to begin. Isaac hurried himself down in his human form. He wore a grey waistcoat and jacket along with jet black suit trousers and black tie around a snow-white shirt. This was the first-time people would see him in human form and he wanted to make an impression.

He had already chosen his best man, or men should he say. He would had chosen the captain, but he had to ordain them, so he was left with Gordon and John. He didn’t trust them with a speech and coming up with one, so he had the captain make one that they could follow.

Claire already had two people in mind for bridesmaids. Kelly and Talla. Both Claire and Isaac had decided to have the wedding a bit informal. Ed and Kelly would go together and Talla and Gordon together and John with whoever he wanted. Not the usual bridesmaid and best man ‘rule’.

Within minutes, the wedding march began to play. Ed, Gordon, John and Isaac stood in front of everyone and looked towards the door as it opened. Everyone’s eyes were greeted with a beautiful woman. Lace covered her shoulders and chest perfectly and faded into a white simple trim that followed gracefully behind. The bridesmaids followed not far behind. Purple V-neck dresses clung to their bodies and trailed down to their ankles which met black high heels for Talla and high-top black canvas shoes for Kelly.

Soon enough, Claire was standing next to her very soon-to-be husband and Ed began. “Welcome everyone. Today we are here to celebrate the joining of hands of Dr Claire Finn and Isaac. I have known these two for about two years now and in the first moments of meeting them, no offense, but I would have never thought that we would be here today. Saying that I could not think of anyone who would be more perfect to one another than these two. I believe you two have made your own vows.”

The vows were quickly said along with the shedding of tears by a few of the guests and Claire. “Beautiful.” Ed replied, “Now, do you Isaac take Claire Finn to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

“I do.” Isaac replied

“Do you Claire Finn take Isaac to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part.”

“I do.” Claire looked towards her who was gazing intently at her.

“Now you may kiss your partner.” Ed stated. Before he could finish though they locked lips. A cheer roared through the shuttle bay. They were now tied together until death do they part. They unlocked lips after a few moments and began to walk back down the aisle hand in hand the best men and bridesmaids and Ed followed them out shortly with the guests right behind them.

* * *

The party was now in full swing. The reception went by in a flash. The speeches went well luckily. Gordon and John didn’t mess it up. Thank god for the captain. Claire’s dad had made a speech and let’s just say it was an interesting point of view. Isaac practically just said the same thing he did in his vows. Everybody had eaten in perfect harmony and enjoyed the company.

The day had gone like a breeze. Claire and Isaac had danced beautifully to Can’t Help Falling in Love by Elvis Presley and now everyone was getting their groove on. Of course there had to be some depressed woman or guy at the bar who didn’t want to join in. Everyone expected it to be either Ed or Kelly or both but no this time it was Yaphit.

In fact, for once Ed and Kelly were dancing in front of people. They had stayed close to one another the whole day and had quite a few drinks between them. Claire could see where it was going to go.

They had picked good songs to play. Everybody enjoyed it. But the day was drawing to an end and a new era had started. Claire could finally have that happy family she wanted. Marcus and Ty were ecstatic to have Isaac as their dad and even at quarter to twelve at night they still had a lot of energy.

Some guests had gone back to their quarters to rest up to be ready to work in the morning but there were only a few. Most of them stayed and the music became quieter and slower as it came to an end. People had paired up for one last time and began swaying to the music.

Claire relished the feeling of being close to Isaac and being in his arms. It felt like a dream. Since the Kaylon attack she never thought she would feel this way again. She looked over Isaac’s shoulder to see Kelly. Kelly was dancing happily with Ed. They stared into each other’s eyes as they swayed side to side and kissed. It was an innocent peck, but Claire could tell it meant more than that to them.

Maybe there would be another wedding or happy announcement in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated a lot especially ones which point out where I can improve as a writer. Sorry if I got a bit of the wedding wrong. Thanks.


End file.
